Emma and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day
by CatchMeInADream
Summary: Emma's not having a very good day. Luckily, she knows someone that can make it a whole lot better. Subtitled: Or, the One Where Emma Unexpectedly Finds Herself In A Porno.


**I wrote this last year as a reward for meeting one of my word goals during NaNoWriMo. It was supposed to be the sequel to a super smutty chapter fic that never got finished, and when I found it today I realized, it really needs to not be sitting on my computer doing nothing anymore. It's smutty, it's shameless, it's unsanitary, and I regret NOTHING.**

* * *

Emma knew she was going to have a bad day from the moment she woke up in the morning. For one, she woke up in her own bed at her parents' loft rather than in Regina's bed on Mifflin Street, and waking up without Regina's hair in her mouth was always enough to make Emma cranky. Her alarm clock had been unplugged in the night, so she was later than she should have been, and when she went to take a shower, all the hot water had already been used, and Emma ended up washing her hair in the sink.

By the time she was ready to leave the house and meet Regina at Granny's—they'd been missing one another for almost two weeks now, their schedules somehow never meshing—she'd stubbed her toe, whacked her funny bone hard enough she'd almost cried, and dropped her cell phone into the sink while the water was running. She was pretty sure she saved it before any irreparable damage could be done, but the sound was six kinds of funky now and she was trying hard to pretend it wasn't happening.

Once on the street she realized it was much colder than she'd thought it was, but when she went back upstairs to get her coat and scarf, she realized she'd locked her keys inside the apartment. It was probably a good thing, she thought as she shivered her way to the diner, because she seriously doubted her car would've started anyway, and that was a headache she certainly didn't want to have right now.

She was only a couple blocks away from the diner when her cell phone buzzed in her pocket. She could tell it was Regina right away, because maybe she'd gotten a little tipsy one night and maybe she'd set her phone to vibrate a custom pattern whenever Regina called or texted her, and maybe that custom pattern was a heartbeat. But Emma wasn't admitting that to anyone, not even Regina. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and sure enough, Regina's name came up. Emma smiled as she opened it, only for the smile to drop off her face immediately.

 _A pipe burst in my office at town hall. Busy salvaging important papers. Can't make coffee._

Emma pouted, forgetting all about how cold she was. The phone thump-thumped in her hand. Regina again.

 _I'm sorry. Come over when you get off work? Henry's with friends this weekend._

That made Emma brighten, if only a little bit. Regina didn't tend to apologize much, even to Emma. That she had just now showed that she at least was missing Emma as much as Emma was missing her. And the prospect of spending an uninterrupted weekend alone with Regina was literally the best thought she'd had all week.

Her fingers flew over the touchscreen as she replied.

 _that sux. was xcited 2 c u. b over by 4?_

The reply came right as Emma was walking into Granny's.

 _As always, I continue to be appalled by your grammar and sentence structure. Never teach Henry. I will see you at four._

There was nothing for a few more minutes, and Emma had started to think Regina wasn't going to do it; she didn't always, after all. Emma tried not to feel disappointed as she walked over to the counter. Then her phone vibrated again. This text was short, and brought a blinding smile to Emma's face.

 _I love you._

Emma quickly swiped her finger across the screen and locked the text so she couldn't accidentally delete it. She sent her four word reply back, and she made sure to use the correct letters, capitalization, and punctuation, because she knew it would mean more to Regina if she did. Then she put her phone back in her pocket and met Ruby's knowing gaze.

"Her Majesty on her way?"

"Nope," Emma shook her head. "Apparently a pipe burst in her office. I feel bad for whoever she gets to fix that."

Ruby grinned wickedly. "Yeah, no kidding. She's been in a rotten mood anyway lately. What's up with that?" Ruby narrowed her eyes. "Is your performance in the bedroom not good enough now that you're out of the honeymoon phase?"

Emma blushed right to her roots. Ruby, of course, had been able to tell right from the start when she and Regina actually started sleeping together. Where once Emma had thought Ruby's wolf senses invaluable, now they were just downright annoying because it meant she couldn't sneak Regina off anywhere even for an intense make out session without Ruby being able to smell the arousal on them both.

"My performance is just fine," she grumbled. "We've just been missing each other for a while."

Ruby nodded in sympathy. "Ah. You've been pretty mopey lately too. That explains it."

Emma dropped her head onto the counter and let it thump a few times. "I hate you. Bring me chocolate."

Ruby laughed. A few moments later, a steaming to go cup of hot chocolate, a bear claw, and a pair of gloves and a scarf were placed on the counter next to her. When she raised her eyebrows at the clothing, Ruby shrugged.

"Granny saw you didn't have yours. She's making me give you mine."

Emma rolled her eyes and accepted everything with a smile. As she tugged on the gloves, she thought maybe her bad streak was done for the day. Things were starting to look up.

As soon as she rounded the corner on her walk to the stationhouse, she regretted the thought. She heard Archie before she saw Pongo; he was yelling for the Dalmatian to come back, when the dog slammed into Emma's knees at break neck pace. Emma's hot chocolate and bear claw went flying. The cup landed and splattered all over her shoes; the bear claw never even touched the ground because Pongo leapt up after it and snatched it from the air. He'd gulped it down in two bites before Emma could even say his name.

Archie grabbed his leash while he was distracted sniffing the remnants of Emma's hot chocolate. He grimaced at her and said, "I'm so sorry, Sheriff. Perhaps I can replace your drink for you?"

Emma sighed and shook her head. "No. I'm already late for work. Thank you though, Archie."

As she started walking again, the psychiatrist called after her, "I'll owe you one, Emma!"

She waved a hand over her head to show she had heard him, and tucked her hands into her jeans pockets and ducked her head down as she walked.

At the station, David greeted her glumly; apparently he and Mary Margaret had had an argument that morning that Emma was extremely grateful she'd slept through and now he was getting the cold shoulder. Emma had no doubt that they would work it out, they always did, but until then she would have to listen to David mope and whine like a kicked puppy. Emma had no patience for it; he'd have to go without sex for maybe twenty-four hours. Emma'd been dry for two weeks. She was out of sympathy to give.

Around eleven, her head started to ache. By noon it was pounding, and her eyes were blurry. She took a handful of aspirin and that helped a little, but not nearly enough.

At one, some sort of blood feud was declared between opposing Royal houses, and Emma started getting phone calls of knights in armor preparing to clash in the middle of the street downtown. Emma sent David on that call; he knew the houses in question better than she did and honestly, she was in a bad enough mood that she thought she might just shoot the offenders before she spoke to them. And without David in the office, she stood a chance of managing her headache some and putting a dent in a portion of the mountain of paperwork she was behind on.

She slogged her way diligently through about a quarter of the stack before another slew of agitated phone calls started coming in. Apparently Leroy had decided that day drinking was a superb idea and had gotten blitzed by noon. At first he had seemed content to just stagger to the park and slouch on a bench and moan about True Love lost or some such bullshit. But then someone, and seriously when Emma found out who this person was they were getting a good goddamn swording, _someone_ had given Leroy a cowbell and that had brightened his day right the fuck up. He was apparently in the park chasing ducks and banging on the cowbell.

So that was how Emma ended up chasing Leroy through the park at 3:30 in the afternoon, while the drunken dwarf somehow managed to evade her, all the while banging that goddamn cowbell over his head. Seriously, she wasn't sure why that stocky motherfucker was as nimble as he was, but it took her a good twenty minutes to take him out with a flying tackle. After that she had to wrestle the cowbell out of his hand, which he was not keen on letting happen, because he fucking bit Emma in the shoulder when he realized that's what she was trying to do. Thank god for her sweater and Ruby's scarf, because the asshole was drunk enough that he didn't hold back. She'd probably have a bruise later, and then she'd have to convince Regina that poofing herself to the drunk tank with a fireball in hand _wasn't_ the best idea she'd ever had.

By the time she'd gotten the cowbell away and had the dwarf all tucked into his usual cell at the station, it was 4:37 and she was woefully late to Regina's. She considered taking a cruiser there, but then it would be obvious where she was, and by that point Emma had every intention of hiding in Regina's house for the whole weekend and not coming out for love or money. If she parked her cruiser in Regina's driveway, _everyone_ would know how to find her, and that was just not. Okay. With her. So she tucked her chin into Ruby's scarf, stuffed her hands into Ruby's gloves, and made her way slowly to the mansion on Mifflin Street.

As soon as she turned herself up the driveway, she felt herself relax almost completely. Her step quickened, and there was a little more bounce to it. A weekend with Regina was just exactly what she needed. She hoped Regina wouldn't be upset with her for being as late as she was. Surely it couldn't be held against her that Leroy had decided to go for a musical jog in the park, but with Regina? She just didn't know. Especially a Regina that had gone without sex as long as this one had. Maybe she'd better think of ways to apologize, just in case. She was practicing what she would say in her head as she used her key—as in, the key that Regina had given her, for the house on Mifflin Street, so she could let herself in whenever she wanted, because Regina wanted her to be able to do that, and that had thankfully been in Emma's desk at work rather than on her keyring—to let herself into the house.

The first thing that hit her was the smell. Regina had been hard at work today, baking something that smelled delicious. Probably not turnovers, Regina seemed adamant that she'd never make those again, at least not the apple kind, and Emma could definitely smell apples and cinnamon in the air. The house had that particular warmth to it that told Emma that whatever it was that Regina was making, it was either still in the oven or had only recently come out of it. Emma stopped in the doorway, closed her eyes, and took a long deep breath.

She closed the door gently behind her, and put her key down on the small table in the corner so she could begin pulling her gloves off one finger at a time. She placed them on the table too, and then started to unwind the scarf from around her neck. As she did, she called out, "Regina? I'm ho—here!"

There was a brief silence, followed by Regina's reply of, "I'm in the kitchen, dear."

Emma grinned; if there was one thing Regina had learned to do well over the 28 years of the Curse, it was cook. The woman was a magician in the kitchen. Emma couldn't wait to taste whatever it was Regina was baking. Her stomach rumbled as she unzipped her boots and left them on the tile by the door.

"I'm sorry I'm late," she said as she made her way into the kitchen. "I've had the worst day ever. I swear, it felt like it wou—"

Her words stopped dead in her throat at the sight that met her when she rounded the corner to the kitchen. Regina smirked, and asked, "It felt like what, dear?"

"Ah, nothing," Emma stuttered. "Nothing at all. Was I talking? I don't think I was talking."

Regina chuckled and Emma just…stopped. Her brain quit working. All she could do was stand there and stare.

Regina was standing in front of the kitchen island, oven mitts on her hands, holding a steaming hot apple pie in front of her. She had her red and white polka dotted apron around her neck. It tied behind her neck with a white satin ribbon, just below the tight string of pearls around her throat, and then one more time in an elaborate bow around her waist. The skirt of the apron ended in a little ruffle at mid thigh and under it was…

Absolutely nothing.

Not a thing. Just smooth, tanned skin down to the sky high white heels on her feet. Emma felt her mouth drop open as her eyes slid up and down Regina's form, unable to settle in any one place for long. Finally she did, though, her eyes resting on Regina's face, and the woman smirked at her.

"Bad day at work, honey?" the brunette cooed, in a sweeter voice than Emma had ever heard.

"The…" her voice was hoarse, so she licked her lips and cleared her throat, and tried again, "The worst, actually."

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Regina's lips quirked into a sympathetic moue and Emma just knew, she'd stand there and listen to Emma complain if that's what Emma wanted to do. Stark naked save for her apron, apple pie in hand, she'd stand there as long as Emma demanded of her, doing exactly as Emma requested of her.

"Not even a little," Emma said with a firm shake of her head.

"Oh good," Regina smiled. "I have a surprise for you."

Emma's eyebrows shot up. "You mean this isn't it?"

"It's the first part. May I set this down?" Regina tipped her chin downward at the pie in her hands.

Shocked that she'd been asked, and shocked that Regina was apparently going to wait for permission before she did anything, Emma only nodded. Regina turned around—Emma groaned, because Regina truly wasn't wearing a stitch under that apron—and carefully placed the pie on the rack. Then she stripped off the red oven mitts and laid them on the island too. She turned, flashed Emma a smile, and sauntered away from the blonde with an extra sway in her hips. Emma listened to her heels click for a moment before hurrying to catch up.

Regina led them to the breakfast nook, and Emma felt her throat go dry again because she seemed to remember something about this. Well. She remembered in vivid detail exactly what Regina, in an deliciously explicit phone call to Emma's desk, had promised to let Emma do someday.

Regina reached the table and turned gracefully, and Emma could see there was a medium sized glass bowl on the table, covered by a cloth but with the handle of the honey dipper poking out from under it. Emma licked her lips as Regina slid it to the front of the table.

"I know I promised you honey," she said as she reached behind herself to untie the bow at the small of her back. "But I thought you would like this more."

Emma, darting her eyes from Regina to the bowl and back again, unable to look away from Regina for long, lifted a corner of the dishcloth and peered into the bowl. She whined, low in her throat, taking the cloth all the way off the bowl so she could stir the powdered sugar icing a little. It was still warm enough to be runny.

"Are you serious?" she asked.

Regina smiled, and plucked at the bow behind her waist. Emma watched it come undone with avid eyes, and then followed Regina's hands up until they grasped the ribbons that tied behind her neck. She slowly lifted the apron off her body, and then held it on one finger as she moved her arm to the left of the table. With a downward tilt of her wrist, she allowed the apron to slide off her fingertip, where it pooled on the floor.

"Where would you like me?" she asked plainly.

By now, Emma's brain had caught up with what was happening, and her smile felt sharp on her lips. She wondered what it looked like, because it made Regina's mouth drop open in a small gasp that Emma could only barely hear from where she was standing. She crossed the distance between them in one large step and hooked her arm around Regina's waist and yanked her close. Emma felt Regina put her hands against her chest and shoulder, and then her fingers curled into Emma's sweater as she subtly rubbed her nude form against the textures of Emma's clothing. Emma smirked, and slanted her lips over Regina's, kissing her firmly but just barely teasing her with the tip of her tongue across the seam of Regina's lips. When Regina allowed them to part, silently asking Emma to deepen the contact, Emma pulled away with another smirk, satisfied with the little pout Regina gave her, and the way her lipstick smeared over her lips. Emma brought her hand up to her own lips and swiped it across, removing Regina's lipstick from her face. She shook her head when Regina would have done the same to herself, though.

"Don't," she told her. Regina's hand dropped obediently and her fingers uncurled themselves from Emma's clothing. She waited, while Emma gripped her waist and gently pushed her backwards. "Up on the table. Lie back."

Regina did as she was told, glancing behind her as she lined up with the table so she could slide her body onto it. Once she had enough of herself on it, she lay back as Emma had instructed, propped up on her elbows. Emma took a moment to appreciate the view; Regina laid out on the breakfast table, her legs bent demurely to fit on the smooth hardwood surface, wearing nothing but her heels and pearls and lipstick smeared across her face. She chuckled, and reached for the icing.

"You're incredible, you know that?" she asked, as she swirled the honey dipper around the bowl a few times. Regina's throat constricted around whatever she wanted to say back; direct compliments that had nothing to do with her physical appearance were still a little hard for her to accept, but Emma was working on it. She'd at least gotten Regina to stop rejecting them out of hand by now. "I wish you could see yourself right now. How you look for me. You're beautiful, but that isn't even the half of it. I can see everything you're feeling right now, in your eyes. Did you know that?"

Regina swallowed again, and nodded once. She knew, because she was allowing it. Emma was the only one that Regina allowed to see her fully; not even Henry had the full view. Emma did, whenever she wanted it, and all she had to do was ask.

"Lie flat now," Emma commanded softly. As Regina did, letting her back hit the cool wood of the table, Emma shimmied out of her jeans with only a little bit of a struggle. The surface of the table would be hard against her knees but it was easier to do what she had planned without them. Before she got started, though, she checked in with Regina. "The table will hold us both, right?"

Regina's voice crackled when she answered. "Yes, dear."

So, with that assurance in mind, Emma climbed up onto the table too. She planted her knees on either side of Regina's waist, but kept herself raised off of her body. Regina's lips parted at the sight and Emma couldn't help but admire her own view, Regina's hair fanned out on the table, her eyes half mast, breath coming in little pants that deepened when Emma reached behind her for the icing.

She twirled the warm glaze in the bowl, lifting the dipper a couple of times to gauge the thickness of it. Finding it acceptable, she scooted her body back till she was braced against Regina's knees, which she had obligingly raised for her lover.

Eyeing Regina's body critically, she gathered some of the icing on her dipper and let it drizzle in a line down Regina's sternum. Muscles rippled and contracted as the sweet stuff made contact and Emma grinned in satisfaction. Curiosity fulfilled, she set to work in earnest.

She started at Regina's neck, letting some pool in the hollow of her throat under her pearls. Then she trickled a spiral on each breast, circling around each of her nipples liberally. Regina squirmed at the sensation, biting her lip to keep from laughing. Emma didn't bother, giggling softly at her lover, and Regina rolled her eyes fondly in response.

Emma scooped up more icing and zigzagged the dipper down between Regina's breasts, then gathered even more and messily scrawled her name out over her torso. Then came the fun part. Another swirl through the bowl let her drizzle an arrow from the lines of Regina's hip bones, pointing to the dark triangle of hair between her legs. Regina rolled her eyes when Emma nodded in satisfaction at that bit of silliness.

Finally, she coated the crease where leg met hip, snickering slightly when Regina's hips twitched in her direction.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself," Regina murmured.

Emma dipped her finger into the glaze and smeared it across Regina's lips messily. As Regina's eyes got wide, Emma told her, "I haven't even gotten started yet." She pushed her finger just past Regina's lips, felt her teeth snag it gently and her tongue swirl around the tip, and pulled it out to the sound of the other woman moaning her disappointment.

Emma sat back and studied her masterpiece. "Where should I start, Regina?"

Regina closed her eyes and raised a hand, dragging it up her ribs to trail a finger through the spiral Emma had painted across one breast. Then she offered the sticky finger to Emma to suck.

"Right about there, I think."

"Yeah?" Emma leaned down and dragged her tongue along the line in the valley of Regina's breast. "Maybe here instead."

Regina groaned and arched into the contact. "Okay. That's... That's fine too."

Emma chuckled and licked her way up Regina's chest till she reached her throat. She sucked the pearls into her mouth and rolled them against Regina's skin, then dragged her tongue through the glaze pooled under them.

Just like everything Regina made, the glaze was delicious. It wasn't flavored with anything, so it's only taste was 'sweet', but combined with the salt of Regina's skin, it was one of the most incredible things Emma had ever tasted.

She licked until she was sure it was all gone, then worked her way down to the first spiral. It had set a little on Regina's flesh, though her rising body temperature was enough to keep it from hardening too much. Emma licked it off her like she'd lick a lollipop. When she started to suck the sticky stuff off her nipple, Regina gasped, her hands flying up to Emma's hair to clutch and pull her closer still. Emma scraped her teeth down the pebbled flesh, then licked her way over to the other once she was sure she'd gotten it all. Greedy now, she opened her mouth wide and sucked as much of Regina's breast into her mouth as she could.

"Oh my god," Regina muttered as Emma nibbled and licked and made happy little yummy noises against her skin. She felt desperate fingers sliding through her hair, over and over, clutching and trying to pull her downward.

Emma chuckled. "Impatient!"

Whatever reply Regina might have snapped back was lost in Emma's sudden and demanding kiss. She grabbed Regina's lips with hers, used her tongue to forcefully part them and share what was left of the icing that Emma had so recently smeared there. Regina met her eagerly, her tongue taking what Emma offered, her fingers tightening in Emma's hair. She didn't try to move the rest of her body, though, all too aware of the sticky decoration on her stomach and hips. Emma's abs were beginning to quake with the effort of holding herself hovering over Regina's prone form.

Breaking the kiss, Emma was pleased to find Regina panting now. She placed a lighter kiss on her pouting lips, lapping up the last of the sugar there. Then she crawled down Regina's body, pausing at her stomach to trace the E of her name with the tip of her tongue.

Regina whined at the light touch, subtly arching her back just a little. Emma chuckled and followed the curve of the first M, purposefully keeping her caress feather light. She was leaving a lot of the glaze behind now, thinning it out along Regina's toned stomach where Emma was pretty sure it was going to dry into a sticky mess. Regina seemed not to even notice; her hips were jerking in short little bursts now the closer Emma got.

"Somewhere you want me to be?" She asked teasingly. "It seems like you have a destination in mind."

Regina growled. "I believe you left yourself a map, dear. Perhaps you ought to follow it?"

Emma feigned surprise as she slid off Regina's legs completely, landing on her feet on the cold kitchen tile. She tilted her head in mock confusion. "So I did. Wonder where it leads?"

"Idiot," Regina growled, right before Emma leaned down and firmly licked off the first stem of the arrow. The insult turned into a ragged exhale of breath as Emma got close enough to where Regina wanted her that Emma had a hard time tearing herself away from the heady scent.

"That's not very polite," Emma scolded lightly. She lowered her mouth to the remaining stem, suctioning her lips to the glaze hardening into icing on her hip. She sucked hard, till she knew there would be a mark. Then she allowed her teeth to nip a little, and then dragged them down the pathway of Regina's hip, collecting sugar on her tongue as she did. She bypassed completely where the heat was strongest and pushed at Regina's knees; Regina, with an exasperated huff, obediently spread her legs open a little wider, and yelped when Emma's tongue dipped into the sticky crease between thigh and hip.

Emma's eyes drifted closed. Regina's skin here was flavored with more than just the powdered sugar icing. She rolled the flavor around in her mouth, drifted over to her lover's other thigh, licking intently there as well, until Regina was whimpering and writhing above her.

"God, Emma, please," the woman moaned, twitching as Emma dragged the tip of her tongue up her thigh one more time.

Emma looked up from where she was feasting, and let her eyes take in every disheveled inch of the woman spread out over the breakfast table. Regina's skin was shiny, where Emma's tongue had laved against her, with sweat, with the residue of the glaze she'd made for Emma to play with. The remnants of her name was smeared completely illegibly now, a light, almost translucent white against Regina's gentle olive coloring. Emma watched her stomach heave for a moment, but soon found her gaze drawn by something new. The glass bowl of the glaze was near Regina's right hip. Emma reached out and snagged it, peering inside curiously. There was still a small pool of the stuff at the bottom of the bowl. Regina cracked an eyelid and looked at her imperiously.

"Well?" she demanded. "Are you finished already?"

Emma narrowed her eyes; Regina met them with her own, blinking innocently at her. Emma let a wicked smile play across her lips, saw how it made Regina's chest rise and fall just a little bit faster, and stuck four fingers into the bowl. She cupped her hand and scooped up every last remaining bit of the icing that she could.

Regina looked at her sticky hand dubiously. "What exactly are you planning to do with that?"

Emma placed her free hand firmly against Regina's hip and held her down. Innocently, she said, "Oh, just this." And then she took the hand covered in glaze and pressed it firmly between Regina's legs. Regina actually screamed, straining her hips against Emma's free hand, the sudden firm contact with her heat after all the teasing of Emma's tongue almost too much for her to bear. Emma would not relent, either; she smeared the glaze between Regina's lips, curled three fingers and pushed it just inside her, staying only long enough for Regina to grunt and hiss, before pulling out again. She dragged two fingertips through the bowl one last time, firmly scraping up every remaining bit of sticky, sugary goodness, so she could press those two fingers firmly against Regina's clit and rub the glaze in with purpose. Regina sobbed when Emma took her fingers away, slipping them very briefly into her mouth, watching Regina's body twitch as she gave them only the briefest of cleaning.

She spent another moment watching Regina. She could spend an obscene amount of time just watching Regina. Normally the other woman found it flattering, though she would never admit to that, not even to Emma. But in times like these, when Emma was caught up in the details of Regina aroused, it did not take long for Regina to become frustrated. Even like this, trying so hard to be obedient for Emma, she could not help herself.

"What the hell are you waiting for, Swan?" she demanded finally.

"That," Emma told her, and then she hooked a chair with her ankle and dragged it close. Her hands gripped Regina firmly by the waist and she dragged the woman down the table, ignoring her yelp as she sat down in the chair she'd brought to her. She dragged Regina so close that she was nearly hanging off the table; sliding her hands down to Regina's knees, Emma lifted her legs till her heels landed on the back of Emma's chair. She then pushed outward, spreading Regina's legs open wide.

Regina screamed again, louder than before, as Emma leaned forward and licked her way through molten heat. Regina's tangy flavor was already one Emma adored; combined with the sweet sugar of the icing, Emma was in heaven. She opened her mouth wide, taking in as much of Regina as she could, swirling her tongue everywhere she could reach. Regina was incoherent above her, gasping and pleading and babbling curses and broken cries of Emma's name and Emma knew this would be over sooner rather than later if she let it; all of her teasing had her lover on a hair trigger, and Regina was so close already. Her hips were beginning to jerk erratically, so Emma had to grab her waist again and hold her still. She jerked her downward as she did, pulling Regina tighter against her face, and stiffened her tongue to plunge inside and drink right from the source.

The sugar taste was even better here. Emma pushed in as far as she could. At just the very edge of her reach she felt it, that little rough patch that drove Regina wild. A little extra strain and she could just barely brush it with the tip of her tongue.

Emma strained.

"Oh my GOD," Regina screamed, her hands flying to the sides of Emma's face. She actually grabbed Emma's ears as she arched fully off the table. It hurt but not enough to make Emma quit; she reached for that spot again and tickled it. Regina sobbed and her body shuddered and Emma couldn't tell if it was toward or away from her. One more time and Regina would come, she was sure of it.

She pulled out instead. Regina's hoarse cry was equal parts relief and dismay; Emma soothed her with a stroke of her hand against Regina's sweaty, sticky abdomen, and then trailed her hand down. She soon replaced her tongue with a single long finger and nibbled her way up to Regina's clit. Teasingly, she hovered her mouth just above it, and blew gently. Regina sobbed again.

"God, Emma please, please stop teasing!" Emma was actually very surprised Regina was still forming coherent sentences at this point. Her lover was positively vibrating with need. Emma clutched her fingers hard against Regina's hip; there'd probably be bruises there later but neither of them cared.

Emma gently licked around Regina's clit, lapping up the last of the glaze there. When Regina was whimpering and pleading, Emma finally relented; her finger unerringly sought and found that magic spot her tongue had previously been teasing, just as she sucked Regina's clit into her mouth and pressed her tongue firmly against it.

Regina came immediately, screaming Emma's name at the ceiling. Her hips bucked wildly and Emma rode each one, determined to catch every bit of Regina's release that she could. After many long moments, as her climax ebbed away, Regina fell back against the table. Her fingers uncurled from Emma's hair, and her arms flopped bonelessly to the table beside her. Emma gently eased her legs off the chair one by one, slipping her heels off as she did and placing them neatly on the floor by the chair. When Regina's feet were once more on the tile, Emma grabbed her arms and gently pulled her up. Regina was dead weight in her arms, moaning a little as Emma shifted her off the table and into her lap on the chair. She cradled Regina's head against her shoulder and stroked her dark hair as she caught her breath.

Finally Regina stirred, opening her eyes blearily. She lifted her head to give Emma a long look, and then she gently grasped the back of her neck in both hands and leaned forward to kiss Emma's face clean. She ended it with a deep lazy kiss to her lips, and then she rested her forehead against Emma's shoulder.

Emma pulled her even closer and tightened her embrace. She rested her lips against Regina's hair as she murmured, "I missed you."

"And I you, my dear." Regina's voice was hoarse, but she made no effort to fix it. "Let us never go this long again."

"Agreed." They were silent a moment longer, before Emma chuckled and said seriously, "I still want to do this after we send Henry off to school one day. With the honey."

Regina let out a little moan. "Anything you want, dear." She slid her hands under Emma's sweater and started lifting it up as she added, "Perhaps a little cinnamon and sugar as well?"

"Oh my god, you're fucking perfect," Emma groaned, leaning back so Regina could remove her shirt entirely. "Can we have a jar of sex Nutella, too?"

The brunette smiled indulgently, sliding her hands under Emma's bra straps and pushing. Suddenly though she stopped, a frown marring her features. "Emma, dear."

Emma's brow furrowed in confusion at the careful way Regina spoke. "What?"

"Where the _hell_ did these teeth marks come from?"


End file.
